User blog:Drakan95/Omi vs Percy Jackson. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History
This battle shall be as wet as the Pacific Ocean, I can guarantee you that! Anyways, welcome back to another CvH battle, guys! As always, I'm more than happy to see your suggestions and to hear your lovely opinions (positive comments or criticism). Also, before you read this bout, check out Wonder's blog post about his Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History news! And as always, I shall give some credit to my two homies: Leandro, who made the cover, title cards and endslate and Joe who chiseled this battle. Also, thanks for Night who served as the proof reader for this work. The Xiaolin Dragon of Water from'' Xiaolin Showdown, Omi, and the main protagonist from ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Percy Jackson fight against each other to see who's the mighty water warrior. Omi Background: Xiaolin Temple Percy Jackson Background: The sea of monsters Beat: Powerful Battle BEGIN! 'Percy Jackson' (starts at 0:30) If you want to be beat, listen on, I'll flow you like the ocean Leave you Trojan with a commotion when Logan allies with the Romans I topple Titans and maul monsters with the strength of the sea And Alexander proved that Asians can't match up to Greeks Cold disses like Khione, with the godly hubris of Zeus I'll let loose the sluice that left Medusa less abused And I swear on the Styx that your kicks will never hit Cause your show's spit is shit, compared to my labyrinth twists 'Omi' (0:51) I can teach campers lessons on skill, precision and tact You act bad just cause you get no attention from your dad I throw my weight around, with the Eye to spit shocking lines Making Kratos realise that his strife costs his friends their lives You kid yourself with Annabeth, have the Grace to stop this It's evident that you just want to play with Nico's Changing Chopstick A mere Thief from the Sea, fights Cursed Battles till the Last And when his blood is spilled his admirers find Solace with another man 'Percy Jackson' (1:11) You want to bring up our friends? Then I'll let Tyson wreck this You have what? A Brazilian flyboy and some cowpoke from Texas I'll put you all in a box, and send you second class back to your Dojo So, tell me Chrome Dome, why Chase after my mojo The oracle told me a prophecy foretelling me stomping ya I'll crush this spider underfoot just like a Dragon's dropping ya I'm no flyer, but I'll go higher than you in your monk attire With my movement matched to you, a dire statue in sapphire 'Omi' (1:31) I started an era, you just made the error of pissing off Hera I forever crush terror whilst you're only the bearer of bad weather Easily beat Nemean Leo's as they get hyper in a cypher And push Percy back to the forest, to blow on Grover's Pan Piper I spit fire like Kimiko to incinerate your Hazels in a flash Call up your War Friends, but Frank will Rue supporting in this rap Hedge your bets, Jason knows who's the greatest Argonaut And tell Tyson, this ain't the first time I've kicked the ass of a cyclops WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES: CART-''' (The logo is caught by a huge wave.) '''-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! Poll Who won? Omi Percy Jackson Hint for the next battle Check this out! Category:Blog posts